Fragments
by TliCli
Summary: C'est ici que je posterai des 'morceaux' d'histoire, des scènes pas encore exploitées dans de 'véritables' écritures. Je ne les considère pas comme des Drabbles, bien que ça s'en rapproche, car il est prévu que ces textes soient inclus plus tard dans d'autres publications. Le temps manque, alors si ça n'arrive jamais au moins ces petits morceaux auront eu droit à leur publication.


.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**FRAGMENT 1**

**Thème = Tu m'aimes ?**

**Avoir des relations sexuelles avant d'en avoir discuté complique les choses...**

* * *

.

.

« C'EST PAS PARCE QUE TU NE DIS RIEN, QUE JE VAIS DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ! »

Elle beugle dans mon oreille, puis m'éjecte.

Je n'ai pas exactement dans quel sens je suis, j'arrive à m'asseoir en tailleur et me stabilise à la verticale... je suis droit, je veux dire...

Mon corps est lourd, ma tête brumeuse... On m'a arraché à mon nid douillet...

Foutu dehors !… C'est rude!

ELLE m'a chassé ! Quelle emmerdeuse !

J'avais ses seins en oreiller, son souffle comme berceuse et ses cheveux pour doudou !

Ah la peste ! Voilà qu'elle allume !

« C'est pas parce que tu ne dis rien, QUE je vais dire quelque chose ! »

Elle est beaucoup plus calme et c'est donc encore bien plus mauvais...

Que je dise quelque chose, c'est ça...?

« J'étais bien... » je pousse un long soupir qui sent le reproche.

« Tu es trop lourd et trop grand pour me dormir dessus toute la nuit ! » elle saute sur ses genoux d'indignation.

Et fait dangereusement bouger le matelas.

Je me recouche maladroit, j'suis pas bien, fatigué, j'ai froid sans sa peau… c'est que j'étais si bien, il y a une minute que... j'me sens mal là...

« J'ai dis quelque chose... » je tapote l'oreiller pour qu'elle y revienne, pas d'autre choix.

« … MERDE ! » elle bondit hors du lit.

Jela rattrape de justesse. Je sais pas comment j'ai fait en étant aussi mal…

On se regarde un moment en silence. Elle a un genou sur le lit, encore, mais déjà une jambe dehors.

« Quoi?! » elle me toise, mauvaise.

Quoi… ? Bah… Si je sais comment j'ai fait pour te choper à temps…

Sans elle, là maintenant, c'est la pire descente après la plus parfaite dose de cocaïne…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! » elle secoue doucement sa main pour me faire lâcher.

Qu'est-ce que j'veux… ?

Faut qu'elle reste pas d'autre choix… Alors moi, je serre plus fort.

« Ça suffit, lâche-moi... »

Pas le choix, non. Je m'assois en la tirant vers moi.

Je sens son poignet tourner dans ma main et hop… ma main est vide.

« Si je te dis je t'aime maintenant ça fera pas crédible ! »

Déjà complètement descendu du lit, elle se fige dans son recul.

« … Hein… ? » elle papillonne, rougit.

Elle va rester, il faut juste continuer comme ça, hum, pas le choix.

« Ça fera pas crédible, ça fera trop : 'Tout ce que tu veux tant que tu restes nue dans mon lit'... »

« Et si je m'habille, ça fera crédible ? »

« Je préfère pas. »

« … Quoi...? »

« … Mais… restes quand-même, je te le dirais demain matin. »

« Tss ! »

« Restes, tu verras. »

Ses yeux bouillonnent de colère

« Tu restes ? »

Sans répondre, elle ramasse ses sous-vêtements et sort.

C'est bon… Elle va rester… J'espère… Quelle l'heure il est ?

**.**

**.**

Oui, elle est restée et mieux elle revient dans mon lit, mais tant pis, elle a remis culotte et débardeur.

Elle s'assoit en colère.

Mais, tant mieux, pas son soutient gorge…

Je me décale vers elle, elle sursaute puis tourne la tête de l'autre coté.

Bon… J'ai réussi à la retenir mais elle est toujours mauvaise…

« Tu veux pas dormir en attendant demain ? »

Ma remarque pourrie lui fait tourner la tête… Je sens mon sourire s'étirer malgré le regard noir qu'elle me lance.

Elle est revenue, bon, mais mauvaise… et c'est pas comme ça qu'elle va rester le temps qu'il reste à cette nuit…

« Viens… reposes-toi... » je tends la main, la touche.

Elle se crispe d'un coup

« Tu veux pas que je te touche ? » ma caresse de son cou jusqu'à ses reins ressemble plus à torture pour elle.

Dieu que le femmes sont compliquées.

« Je ne sais pas ! »

Très compliquées...

« Couches-toi. » je lui tourne le dos, ramasse mon boxer, l'enfile « T'as besoin de repos. » et quitte le lit à mon tour

« Où tu vas ? »

« Je reviens... » je me penche sur le reste de nos affaires par terre.

« Cloud, je-... »

« J'en ai pour une minute. » je lui montre ce que je viens de prendre de la main gauche.

« … D'accord... » elle se détend à la vue de mon portable.

« Couche-toi. Repose-toi. »

Je sors en prenant soin de dissimuler ma main droite qui elle, a saisi son téléphone.

**.**

**.**

De retour dans ma chambre, je la retrouve couchée dans mon lit. Je m'y précipite et pose trop fort nos deux portables sur ma table de chevet.

Elle se redresse d'un coup.

« Désolé. » je grimpe en douceur.

« Non, c'est moi qui-... »

Elle ravale ses mots comme je l'attrape à la nuque et au bras.

« Tu m'arrêtes si ça te plaît pas. »

Je la tire et la couche sur moi, complètement.

« J'suis pas sûre que ce soit confortable. » elle râle mais reste en place.

« Justement, comme ça, je te sentirais même dans mon sommeil. »

Elle relève subitement la tête et me fixe en plissant les yeux.

Si les femmes sont compliquées et les hommes sont des tordus…

Juste comme j'ouvre la bouche, elle se redresse un peu et s'étire pour éteindre la lumière. De tout son corps elle revient peser sur moi.

Je suis aussi heureux qu'elle m'écrase, si mes poumons ont du mal à se remplir d'air, mon cœur lui se gorge d'elle si vite qu'il en déborde….

« Je suis assez folle pour prendre ça comme un 'je t'aime'... » elle chuchote et soupire.

Folle ? Peut-être… mais surtout elle est encore une dose parfaite… je vais bien dormir…

**.**

**.**

C'est le matin, il n'est pas là…

Et je peux même pas rager, c'est moi qui ais trop dormi. Il devait partir très tôt pour son boulot, il l'avait dit.

Je me retrouve donc comme une conne, toute seule, dans son lit à retenir mes larmes aux chiffres rouges du réveil…

Comme une conne, oui, réveillée par l'un de ces messages… le pire message venant de lui…

7h11

Fais comme chez toi

Comme une conne car ma tête y lit : 'Tu peux prendre une douche avant de dégager'…

Je relis le court message les yeux embués de larmes, puis je papillonne mes premières gouttes…  
J'ai 4 autres messages de lui non ouverts… et certainement pas pour me dire où sont les serviettes, ni si je peux utiliser sa brosse à dent…

Non, ils vont être plutôt du genre… _'Désolé y a rien dans le frigo'_… _'Ne m'attends pas'_… _'Penses bien à laisser les clés sous le paillasson'_… et le meilleur pour finir… _'Je te rappelle'_…

Ah non…? Parce que les 4 messages : 23h46… 23h47… 00h01… 00h02… Ils... datent de cette nuit… ?

Pourquoi j'ai rien entendu… ? C'est franchement bizarre… J'ai aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle on s'est endormi mais… Oh mon dieu !

Je me retrouve debout sur le lit sous l'énorme et complexe émotion qui me submerge…

Avant qu'on dorme, il… s'est barré avec SON portable… Il a embarqué le mien avec ?!… Pour que je ne vois ça que ce matin ?!

Alors quoi ?! Ça va être quoi ?! Genre... _'J'ai passé une bonne soirée'_… _'Toi aussi j'espère'_... _'T'as l'air d'être une fille compliquée'_… _'Je te rappelle'_... Non ?! Sérieux ?!

Mais non ! Justement juste avant qu'on s'endorme… et comme on s'est endormi… Merde...

Bon… Aller…

Aller dans l'ordre et les 4 à la suite ! Je suis forte, je peux le faire !

23h46

Je t'aime

23h47

Pas crédible, tu n'es ni nue ni allongée, mais t'es revenue dans mon lit...

00h01

Je t'aime

00h02

Crédible, t'es dans mon lit mais on est demain

Ok… Je suis forte mais je m'écroule à genou…

Je suis forte, mais surtout très heureuse… c'est pour ça que je pleure...

**.**

**.**


End file.
